Modern computing devices, for example a laptop computer, smartphone, and tablet computer, have the capability to provide a rich and diverse set of data to an application user. These computing devices, however, have visual displays of varying sizes, some with limited display space with which to display information. Applications that are executable on multiple of these computing devices must generate user interfaces (UIs) that fit within the varying visual displays to display information to the application user. Some factors an application must take into consideration when faced with limited display space are layout considerations, the importance of information to display, and efficiently displaying the information so as to not waste visual display space. The lack of ability by an application to effectively display information using varying display sizes can result in user dissatisfaction, loss of revenue, a poor user experience, and/or rejection of the application and use of a competing product.